


take my whole life too

by daisyrachel



Series: dctv femslash week 2k17 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Art Thief AU, F/F, Gay Nerds In Love, they're both gay nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: in which lisa steals caitlin's heart (and possibly several priceless paintings)





	take my whole life too

**Author's Note:**

> this was writing for dctv femslash week 2k17 day 3: au. i found this prompt on tumblr somewhere and it screamed goldenfrost to me so. here it is

Paris in early October suited Caitlin. It was chilly but not frosty, just the right temperature for what Cisco was describing at “that god damn break you need, Caitlin”. She had spent her first couple of days wandering around the city, being a tourist but she quickly ended up where she always did.

 

Caitlin wasn’t someone who was fond of saying the phrase “not like other girls”. She was well aware of the ramifications, and she didn’t appreciate the connotations. She did know that she didn’t find Paris romantic for the same reason that most others did. She didn’t want to be kissed on the top of the Eiffel Tower, or ride on a two-person bicycle around the fashion quarter. Her great love was art, and it was a beautiful affair.

 

The Louvre was nothing like she had ever seen before. She was surrounded by the art and she could breathe it in, pretend she was in it, with it. It was an overwhelming experience, and then she stumbled upon Botticelli’s _Birth of Venus_.

 

She barely had time to admire it before she was interrupted by a tall stranger standing next to her. “It’s quite the piece, isn’t it?”

 

Caitlin turned to face the woman and immediately blushed. The woman was gorgeous, truly tall, dark, and mysterious. “Many consider it to be his masterpiece.”

 

“I know she’s the goddess of fertility and whatnot, but she looks pretty gay to me.”

 

Caitlin smiled. She knew what this meant, and she was happy to play along. “You know,” she responded, “Despite its fame, the painting has long been criticized for its supposedly Sapphic undertones.”

 

The woman smiled at her. “It’s famous for sure. It’s got to be expensive. I wonder what it’s valued as. Maybe a hundred million?”

 

“Closer to four hundred actually.”

 

The woman raised her eyebrow at her. “And how do you know that? You’re not casing the place are you?” Caitlin’s smile quickly dropped. “Don’t worry, I’m just teasing. But how did you know?”

 

“Oh,” said Caitlin, “I, um, googled it before I came in here. It’s my favorite painting. I’m Caitlin, by the way.”

 

The woman gave her a smile in response. “Lisa,” she said, before turning back to the painting. “So four hundred million dollars, huh? That means tight security, probably very difficult to steal.”

 

“I’m not casing the place.”

 

“I know!” Lisa said, throwing her a wink, “But maybe I am. So hard to steal, but mind you, it might be worth it. For the right sapphic undertones, if you know what I mean.”

 

Caitlin grinned. Maybe this time, Paris could hold two love affairs.

 

+

 

It wasn’t until a week later when Caitlin was back in Central City that she found out what had happened at the Louvre. She took a break from her morning jog to wander into Jitters when she saw the news. “The Louvre reports that several priceless painting have been stolen,” reported the anchor, “including _The Birth of Venus_ , by Botticelli. Experts report that the paintings were replaced with impressive forgeries, and no one is quite sure how long the originals have been gone. Best estimates are about a week.”

 

She gasped in shock, spilling her coffee all over the woman standing in front of her. She quickly began to apologize. “Oh my god, I’m so—“ she looked up to see the woman in front of her smiling. “Lisa?”

 

“The one and only.” Lisa winked, making Caitlin blush. The last Caitlin had seen of Lisa was in Pairs, when she quietly slipped out of the other woman’s hotel room in the morning. “You live in Central?”

 

Caitlin was snapped out of her thoughts by Lisa’s question. “Oh, uh, yeah! Born and raised,” she responded, a little nervous. “Hey, um, since we both live here would you like to maybe, uh, get dinner sometime?”

 

Lisa gave her a quizzical look but quickly smiled. “Yeah,” she said, “That would be great.”

 

+

 

Caitlin opened the door to her apartment and sighed, collapsing on the couch. She was greeted by a pair of hands on her neck and shoulders. “Ah, Lisa,” she said, trying not to moan, “how was your day?”

 

“Great, darling,” said the taller woman, “Whenever you’re ready, so is dinner.”

 

Caitlin’s eyes snapped open. “I’m _starving_ ,” she said, before jumping up and heading to their dining room. She didn’t listen to Lisa telling her to wait, and she gasped when she entered the room. There was a candelabra on the table, and the room was covered in rose petals. “Lisa…”

 

She could almost hear the cringing face Lisa was making behind her. “Happy one year anniversary?”

 

Caitlin spun on her heels, almost angry. Their anniversary was next week, how could Lisa possible forget? She could see Lisa’s confusion and suddenly her steely gaze softened an she understood. “Oh. Paris.”

 

Lisa smiled. “Well, yeah,” she said, “Our one year anniversary.”

 

“Well now I feel subpar. I thought we were celebrating next week. I don’t have a gift for you.”

 

Lisa’s grin returned. “Oh, don’t worry! My gift for you is kind of a gift for both of us.” She ran out of the room only to return a few moments later with a giant canvas. She quickly turned it around and yelled “Tada!”

 

Caitlin’s mouth dropped open. It was a beautiful recreation of _The Birth of Venus_. “Lisa,” she started, unsure what to say, “how… this… this is incredible. It looks exactly like the real things.”

 

Lisa giggled. “Well I should hope so, silly,” she said, with her tongue between her teeth. “If it’s doesn’t look like the original, I went through a whole lot of trouble stealing it for nothing.”

 

Caitlin sighed contentedly and leaned in to give her girlfriend a kiss. She did want to eat, so as much as she loved Lisa, this should be kept quick and wait—

 

“What do you mean you went through a lot of trouble stealing it?”

 

Lisa smiled at her. “Exactly what it sounds like, you dummy. I stole it for us!”

 

Caitlin backed away from Lisa hastily, shaking her head. “No, no, no,” she said, “that can’t be right. You’re an international art financer. You asked me the cost of the painting because you thought I was cute, even though you already knew it yourself.”

 

“That part’s true,” said Lisa, still grinning, “of course I knew the price, I was casing the place. You were just too cute to pass up on. As for my job, well, maybe replace financer with, um, thief?”

 

Caitlin shuddered. “Thief?”

 

“Thief,” Lisa repeated, beginning to look worried. “You okay, Cait?”

 

“If you’re an international art thief—“

 

“I am.”

 

“Then that painting is real? And you stole the rest of them too?”

 

“Well, yeah. That was the job. I sold all of the paintings within a month but I held on to this one because, well, I really liked you and I was hoping that we’d be together long enough for me to give it to you!”

 

Caitlin blinked. “I’m aiding and abetting.”

 

Lisa laughed. “No you’re not. As long as you’re unaware…” the realization suddenly hit her. “Oh. You’re aiding and abetting. Don’t worry, I haven’t been caught yet!”

 

“Yet,” Caitlin repeated, a metallic taste in her mouth.

 

“Babe are we okay?”

 

“Sure,” said Caitlin slowly, “if you return the painting.”

 

“What? No! I got that painting for you. Now we can enjoy it together!”

 

Caitlin sighed. “Lisa, I don’t want the painting all to myself. Part of the reason why I love art so much is because it’s for everyone. Please return the painting.”

 

“Do I have to?”

 

Caitlin rolled her eyes. “If you don’t return the painting, I’m going to break up with you.”

 

Lisa gasped, miming a shocked expression. “You wouldn’t.”

 

Caitlin smiled. “I would. So how about instead of this, our one year anniversary gift is a couple’s getaway?”

 

“Where to?”

 

“Well,” Caitlin grinned, “if you’re going to return that painting, you’re going to need to go back to Paris. And I’m certainly not letting you go alone. The last time you were there by yourself you stole half a museum and picked a random girl off the street. If I left you in Paris by yourself, what kind of a girlfriend would I be?”

 

“Oh shove it,” said Lisa, “you just want to go back to the Louvre.”

 

Caitlin walked toward Lisa, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Yeah,” she said, “Is that a problem?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla at me on tumblr : jewishraypalmer.tumblr.com


End file.
